


A Look is the Fire Itself

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adam’s fingers wrap hot around Tommy’s throat, and he stills, his heart beating impossibly loud over the music and the din of the crowd.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look is the Fire Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://aislinntlc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aislinntlc.livejournal.com/)**aislinntlc** for preread.  
>  Written for glam_100 prompt #002: Playing with Fire.

Tommy saunters over to the stairs, looks down at his fingers on the strings until he feels Adam beside him. He forces himself to keep his eyes down for a few beats, feels Adam nudge him.

Tommy looks up at Adam through his lashes, blinks slowly, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Adam’s fingers wrap hot around Tommy’s throat, and he stills, his heart beating impossibly loud over the music and the din of the crowd.

The grip on his throat tightens slightly when he opens up for the kiss, and his response is a silent challenge.


End file.
